The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers, laser controllers, laser projection systems, and other optical systems incorporating semiconductor lasers. More particularly, the present invention relates to conversion efficiency expansion in optical packages where a semiconductor laser is coupled to a wavelength conversion device.